Mark Anderson
Mark Anderson, nicknamed Ram, is a Tau'ri from planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Biography Early Life At the age of four years old, young Mark Anderson was already incredibly intelligent, able to tear apart an engine and reassemble it, making it far more efficient than any of its kind. Three years later, Mark was taken on a camping trip, only to wander into a mountain cave. It was during this time that he found a stasis pod that had been untouched for centuries. He attempted to break the security code, and inadvertently deactivated the stasis effect. An old man, who claimed to be a hermit by the name of Kar-Nol Edej, emerged from the pod. As thanks for freeing him, Kar-Nol had taught him about the Force, and taught him several lightsaber forms. Day-after-day, for the next two years, Mark had traveled to the cave where the hermit had decided to live. One day, Kar-Nol revealed that the extensive time in the stasis pod had taken its toll on his body, and he only had a short time to live. Although Mark was not Force-sensitive, Kar-Nol taught him one more thing before his death: how to feel the Force. Even as Mark could not wield the Force, he was able to sense the presence of other Force-sensitives near him. 1998 In 1998, Mark Anderson had been approached to join the United States Air Force due to his attributes. He quickly accepted and was sent to basic training in Texas. After graduating from the academy, full marks on his EOC test, he was sent to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, not knowing it was actually Stargate Command. It was during this time that he bumped into then-captain Samantha Carter. The two had a rather long conversation in the mess hall about life on other planets and other galaxies. Mark was oblivious to the fact that she already knew, although she had not revealed any knowledge of other beings. 2000 In mid-2000, Anderson was transferred to Stargate Command, with knowledge of the Stargate Program, to work alongside Major Carter to develop new technologies for Earth. 2001 Sergeant Mark Anderson was recommended by Samantha Carter to be made a permanent member of Stargate Command, and suggested to have him added to the newest SG team, SG-16. 2005 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, and added to SG-22 shortly before the mission to P9G-844 to search for the Sodan. 2007 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Captain. 2008 During a large conflict inside a Wraith Hive ship, Anderson was attempting to escape when the console he was using had overloaded. The resulting explosion severely damaged his body, and he was taken to Atlantis to be treated. It was decided that, to save his life, Anderson would have cybernetic implants implanted throughout his body and flooded his bloodstream with nanites, which accelerated the healing process. 2010 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Major. 2011 In mid-2011, Anderson discovered that the implants were taxing on his body, and had them removed. Several abilities remained, however. 2012 When the Endeavor was constructed, Mark was given command of the new X-304 ship, taking it out on its shakedown cruise, testing out its sublight drive, hyperdrive, and long-range communications. During this test run, an anomaly occurred as it entered hyperspace, and it was flung into the Skyriver galaxy, near a planet called Kuat. After communicating with the Kuat Drive Yards and finding out his location, Anderson traveled to Corellia, where he discovered the designs for all YT-series freighters, as well as design specs for a station called the Death Star. Using the Stargate onboard the Endeavor, Anderson opened a wormhole with Earth. After explaining his situation, he sent an encrypted burst transmission which contained the design specs for the Death Star, informing General Carter that such a station would be of use to defend Earth and their allies. 2013 Anderson trains as a Jedi under the teachings of the Jedi Order, and constructs his own lightsaber. Later that year, Anderson discovers that a Human named Inuyasha has been recruiting several people to join his military organization, not knowing that it was actually a Tau'ri named Alex Mason. 2014 Anderson, with assistance from astrophysicists on Coruscant, discover that multiple stars are nearing the end of their lifespan, and will reach supernova simultaneously in 2017. 2015 Early in 2015, the Endeavor participated in a small battle over Corellia, being attacked by a Star Destroyer. During the battle, weapon systems malfunctioned, and was dealt moderate damage. The attacking ship had fled the battle before Anderson could cripple it. Afterwards, the Endeavor underwent repairs on Corellia. While running diagnostics on the Endeavor during repairs, a stealth raid by Alex Mason took place. With Anderson cornering him, Mason told Anderson how he was in Skyriver. Afterwards, Anderson was ambushed by several Red Faction troops, allowing Mason to escape with several Artificial ZPM's. Anderson began preparations for leaving the Skyriver galaxy. During this time, he finds three Venator-class cruisers abandoned in the Outer-Rim territories. They were without any starfighters in the hangar bays, but power conduits appeared functional. Anderson installed several Naquadah Generators and found the sublight engines were completely functional, but the hyperdrive reactors were underpowered. Using the Endeavor, he opened a hyperspace window and towed the three ships through hyperspace back to the Milky Way galaxy, at a considerably slower pace. 2016 In March 2016, Anderson returned to the Milky Way galaxy, as the trip was shortened significantly due to the multiple Artificial ZPM's onboard the Endeavor. Abilities and Skills Mark Anderson, as of the year 2020, has several skills and abilities which are unique to him. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' - Major Ram had acquired enhanced strength due to his cybernetic augmentations, which were later removed. The enhanced strength remained, although at a reduced level. *'Enhanced Durability' - The cybernetic augments had created a sort of thickened skin layer, which allows him to withstand things that would normally kill a human,able to withstand average punctures, as well as extreme temperatures and radiation, to a certain extent. *'Enhanced Intellect' - Even though Major Ram was already far more intelligent than most humans, his cybernetic augmentations had granted him an increased mental capability. After the cybernetics were removed, the enhanced intellect remained at a reduced level with an IQ of 250. *'Force-sensitivity' - The cybernetic augments had created a flow of midichlorians throughout Mark Anderson's body, although the presence of those cybernetics had kept him from wielding the Force. The removal of the cybernetics allowed him to wield the Force, although not as powerful as natural Force-sensitives.. *'Regeneration '- The cybernetic augments increased the regeneration rate of Anderson's body to the point where he was able to completely regenerate skin, which had been ripped off of his body, in only a matter of seconds. Due to this increased regeneration rate, Anderson is able to heal from a wound in only minutes which would take a normal human several days to recover. Severed limbs can also be reattached if brought back into place. *'Immortality '- The ability that Major Ram is most known for is his immortality. Due to this ability, he is seemingly un-aging. Combined with his enhanced durability and advanced regeneration, Anderson is capable of surviving large impacts and blasts that would easily kill any ordinary human. Skills *Mark Anderson has mastered several Lightsaber combat forms thanks to Kar-Nol Edej's training. **'Form I' - Shii-Cho **'Form II' - Makashi **'Form IV' - Ataru *Mark Anderson is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold his own against Teal'c for an extended period of time. *Anderson's skill in projectile weapons was noticed in 2004, when he was able to pinpoint fire on several armored Jaffa guards, killing them while leaving the armor undamaged. *Anderson is also highly skilled in flying a F-302 Fighter-Interceptor, having evaded fire from several Death Gliders and subsequently destroying them. This skill is put to the test on the larger ship, the Orion. Equipment Mark Anderson, being skilled with many weapons, stores several different weapons onboard the Orion, as well as on his person. He typically carries a Zat on his waist most of the time, and occasionally had a Ma'tok Staff strapped to his back when in the battlefield. On the Orion, he has a small chest that contains several weapons, such as extra Zat's, a Ma'tok Staff, two P90's with two clips of ammunition each, and an Ion rifle (distrupts electronic devices) which was obtained in the Skyriver galaxy.